My Forever
by itsLALA
Summary: She got a job offer she couldn't refuse so she took her family and moved them to Miami. However, she soon realizes not everything is as sunny and bright as it seems in Miami. And is it her or is her neighbour everywhere she goes? "Austin don't do this," she cried, her chest heaving with every breath. - SBTS - Suggestive Content - STRONG T - R&R - AU -
1. Chapter 1

**My Forever**

The pretty brunette woman smiled brightly as she looked out the passenger window. You would think she would be upset or sad that she basically packed up her life and jumped states, but she wasn't. She got an amazing job opportunity, and she was taking her son and boyfriend with her. Yeah, her son wasn't too happy about the move, he was 17, his life was back in New York; but he understood how happy this made his mother and decided to go along with it.

He felt like he owed it to his mother to be the best son he could be, which meant being supportive of her no matter what. She had him at a young age, 15, and decided against everyone's wishes to go along with the pregnancy. His father left her only a few months in, but she still said no when people suggested abortion. That pregnancy was a huge setback and right now she was living the life she wished she could when she was younger. She was 32, a teacher, a girlfriend, and an amazing mother.

Seeing their new street name coming into view, her smile only widened, "Babe, we're here," she announced as she reached back and tapped her son's knee. Aiden, her son, gave her a small smile, "I hope my new room is bigger than back at home."

"Ally, babe, which one is it again?" Her boyfriend, Jason, asked as he slowed down on the street. Ally looked out the window, she squinted her eyes against the harsh Miami summer sun, "That one!" She pointed towards the large white home, "Just pull up in the driveway and we can start unloading the truck," she instructed.

Jason was a short-term boyfriend, that's what Aiden liked to say. He was 27 and Aiden was pretty sure he was cheating on his mother, though he had no proof so he couldn't make accusations. However, the day he finds out the truth he was going to beat Jay to a pulp. His mother deserved the best, and Jason definitely wasn't that. "I never expected you to buy such a big house, mom," Aiden admitted as he opened the car door. He stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the house in front of him.

It looked as if it belonged on the side of the beach, it was huge and majority of it was glass. His neighbors houses were the exact same. Ally smiled over at her son, "Do you like it?" She asked him as she wrapped her arms around his tall lean body, the two staring up at the home.

Aiden nodded his head, "I do, but why so big? It's only me and you." Ally cut her eye at her son, "And Jay," she added, "Besides," she went on back in her happy mood, "My new job is paying me triple what I was making back in New York, this'll be good for us. Trust me," she said before going on her toes and kissing his cheek, "Now help Jay move in the boxes. I'm going to look around the house."

Rolling his eyes he nodded his head, "Anything for you," he stated before kissing the top of her head.

Ally smiled at the gesture and watched as he turned on his heel and walked towards the moving truck. She was sad that her son didn't get along with her boyfriend, but she couldn't blame him. He's had many male figures walk in and out of her life; Jay would only be added to that list. Ally really hoped he wouldn't leave, but a part of her knew he would. She just didn't know when.

Deciding to think positive she walked into her new home. She liked it, and it was only a 10 minute drive from her new workplace and a 20 minute drive from the beach. She was going to enjoy it here, besides she loved the warm weather. Inhaling deeply she smiled, "Home sweet-"

"Hi there."

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning around sharply, Ally's eyes landed on a man who looked about her age; he was tall, fit, and had blond hair. He looked like he was born here in Miami, he just fit in.

Placing a smile on her face she stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Ally."

The man grabbed a hold of her hand, his eye's never leaving her own, "Austin, I'm your new neighbor." Ally nodded her head and took her hand back, "That's nice, and it's great to meet you. Sorry about earlier, I never heard you come in."

Waving her off, Austin smiled, "That's fine. I met your brother's, they told me to just come in," he said with a smile on his face. Ally's eyes narrowed, "Brothers?" She questioned, "Oh, no…" she trailed off, a faint smile on her face, "The youngest one –the brunette, is my son Aiden. The other one with black hair is my boyfriend, Jay."

Ally could have sworn she seen Austin's smile tighten as he registered the new information, "Boyfriend and son?" He questioned, "Well you look extremely young, so good on you."

She blushed, "Thank you, would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head, "I should be getting back home," he stated, "It was nice meeting you, very nice," he said, a broad smile on his face. Without waiting for a reply, he turned his back and walked out the house.

Ally walked towards the door he just left out of and watched as he crossed over the lawn towards his own house. She narrowed her eyes, she was probably thinking into this too much but he seemed weird. Seeing him turn his head sharply, Ally ducked back into the house. How weird would it be if her neighbor seen her watching him?

Four hours after moving boxes in and around the house, Ally finally let the guys have lunch. The three of them sat around a barely furnished kitchen and chowed down on pizza, "So are you guys excited to start your lives in Miami?" She asked.

Jay smiled at his girlfriend, "I'm excited to be with you, where we can start over. No memories, just us."

Ally smiled at the comment, "What about you, Aid?" It took a lot in Aiden not to gag at the comment the male beside him just made. It was obvious he hated Jay, well not hated, but strongly disliked. Every comment he made to his mother just made him dislike him even stronger, he knew Jay was going to hurt her and he didn't appreciate having him get her hopes up.

He shrugged, "Sure."

The brunette sighed deeply, "Well, school starts on Tuesday. Are you at least excited for that?" Aiden looked at his mother and gave a fake smile, "Of course, a new school where everyone already knows each other. Then I come along as a new student and have to start all over."

He watched as his mother frowned, "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean it, I'm just stressed." Ally shook her head and ignored his comment, "So what do you guys think of our neighbor?" Jay shrugged, "I can't wait to meet them, I seen a guy walking out of his house."

"The blond guy, Austin I think his name was."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "You met him already?" Ally nodded, "Yeah, he came into the house. He said you and Aiden told him to just come in," she stated. Jay shook his head, "No. I haven't met him yet, I didn't see him after he walked out."

Aiden agreed, "Neither did I."

Ally narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, "Well that's weird. I guess we're just going to have to keep the door locked at all times, no big deal," she stated forcing a smile. Aiden rolled his eyes, "What a great start to our new life. We might be living beside a murderer."

"Aiden!"

He raised his hands in defense, "Alright, I get it. I'm going to go finish unpacking my room."

The two adults watched as the teenager walked out of the kitchen and rounded towards the stairs. Ally sighed deeply, "I'm sorry babe; I thought he would warm up to you by now."

Jay reached across the counter and held Ally's hand, "Hey, that's alright. I get it; he's just looking out for you. You two have been through a lot, he's watched you get hurt time and time again and he's waiting for me to slip up like that too. It's been two years and I thought he'd realize I wasn't going to hurt you."

Ally gave him a look, "I can talk to him if you want? I mean I'm going to be teaching at his school now. I'll have a lot more time with him than I used to. When I have late nights at work, maybe you two can bond as well?"

Jay smiled at his girlfriend's positivity, "Sure, babe," he agreed as he kissed her knuckles. "I want you to know though," he began as he lifted her arm and guided her around the counter and towards him, "I'm going to be out every day looking for a job. This is my family now too, and I need to support you guys."

Sitting in his lap Ally kissed his cheek, "It's alright babe, I know it's hard for you to get up and work against since your incident. Take your time," she reassured him as she rubbed his back. Jay kissed his girlfriend's lips, "I love how you're so understanding," he told her. Ally smiled at his compliment, "And I love you."

The two shared a kiss.

Ally was the first to break away, "In about an hour I'm going to head out to the mall to find curtains, do you want to come with?" Jay looked to be in thought, "Do you think Aiden will be okay on his own?"

Ally tilted her head before shouting for her son's attention, "Aiden!"

No more than 10 seconds he was standing in front of his mother, "Yeah, mom?" Ally stood to her feet, "If Jay and I step out to the mall for a second to get curtains; do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Aiden scoffed, "I'm 17, not 7. I'll be fine mom; I'll just be unpacking all day. Don't take too long though," he said. Ally nodded her head, "Sure baby," she agreed.

"I'm going to go back to my room and finish. Just tell me when you leave so I can lock the door so the murderer doesn't get me," he taunted, wiggling his fingers in the air in a spooky fashion. Ally rolled her eyes and watched her son run back up the long glass stairs.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll put a disclaimer now.<strong>

**Anything similar or the same to any movie/TV show/book I do not own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Forever**

It only took Ally and Jay a half hour to find the department store. It wasn't much different than New York, the only thing she liked more about Miami than New York was the fact everyone walked. You only took a car if you were going a long distance; everyone was on the sidewalks and enjoying the summer sun. It made her smile. Due to the increase in her paycheque she was able to buy a new car, an Audi convertible for herself and even though he didn't know it yet, she was in the process of buying Aiden a car. All she had to do was sign some papers at the dealership and they would have it delivered here on his birthday.

Pressing the button that made the roof go down on her car, she put her sunglasses on her face and let the wind blow through her long dip dyed hair. She smiled widely, "Look Jay, its right there!" She pointed excitedly at the large store. Nodding his head he turned into the plaza, "Do you know what you're getting specifically or are you just going to browse until you find what you like?"

Ally gave him a pointed look, "What do you think?" Jay chuckled, "Of course, you're Alyssa Dawson, you're going to browse," he stated. Ally smirked, "That's right," she kissed his cheek, "Now let's go!" She said happily and hopped out the car.

Jason chuckled at his girlfriend and shook his head; stepping out the car he locked the doors automatically. Placing the sunglasses that were atop his head on his face he began to walk after her.

They had only been in the store for a few minutes before Jay began to regret his decision. He should have thought twice about agreeing to come along with Ally on this shopping trip, there were many other things he'd rather do. Like, stay home with a teenager who hated him, that sounded more pleasurable than this. He was currently balancing 4 fabrics in his arms and a can of paint.

Paint? They were only supposed to by curtains, exactly.

"Oh, Jay do you like this one?" Ally asked in a giddy tone as she pointed at an off white curtain, "Hum," he said not knowing what to say, "I mean…" he struggled for words as he dared to move one hand from the fabric and use it to move the glasses from his face, "It's pretty," he decided on.

Making a face at the younger male, Ally rolled her eyes, "I think it's alright," she stated, "I want our house to have a light open feeling, this fabric is too thick. I need a lighter fabric," she stated, "But the colour is beautiful."

Out of nowhere Ally heard a voice she swore she recognized, "Something like this?" Turning on her heel she looked across the aisle and seen the guy who visited her home earlier that day. She narrowed her eyes, "Uhm, hi," she said confused.

Jay narrowed his eyes, "Are you our neighbor?" The blond male nodded his head, a tight smile on his face, "Austin Moon," he introduced himself to the male, offering a rough firm handshake. Jay knew automatically something was off with this guy, though apart of him was slightly intimidated. Austin was not only older than him, but he was also very muscular and attractive. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on him.

"Austin, I spoke to Jay and my son after you left they said you never-"Interrupting her sentence, Austin began to speak, "So is this something you're looking for Ally?" He gave her a sweet smile, "I couldn't help but overhear you say you were looking for something light and in the same off-white color, which I might add is a beautiful idea. With the layout of your home, it would go wonderfully."

Jay put a pause on his ramble, "Wait, you've been in our house?"

Austin looked to the guy who was currently grilling him, "Yes, other than the time I met your…" he trailed off and let out a small cough, "Girlfriend. I was friends with the neighbors before you, I been in that house many, many times. I know every corner in that home."

The raven haired man wore a sarcastic smile, "Oh, how comforting."

"This is perfect," Ally stated taking the fabric from the man, "Thank you," she said carefully. Austin nodded his head and gave her a genuine smile, "The pleasure is mine."

Jay, still having a hard time trusting this guy, questioned him further, "Austin, I never got the chance to know what you do for a living," he pried. Austin smiled, "I would love to discuss my hobbies and interests with you, Jay. Perhaps, over dinner tonight?"

Ally shook her head with a polite smile, "Sorry, no. We aren't even settled yet, our kitchen is in no way prepared for guests." Austin smiled, "Silly, not at your house. At my own," he gave Ally a smile that made her spine crawl.

Jay and Ally looked at each other, both debating on how to decline politely. However, they took 3 seconds too long and Austin answered for them, "Great! I'll see you both tonight, dinner is served at 7," he gave the same tight smile to Jay and then looked at Ally and his facial expression immediately softened and he gave her a wink before walking out.

Waiting until the mysterious blond male turned the corner and was out of sight, Jay turned towards his girlfriend, "Why do I sense he doesn't like me?" He questioned before setting the items in his hand down, "I mean, I just met the guy and yeah I think he's weird but that doesn't give him the right to dislike me right up front," he stated. Ally narrowed her eyes, "He liking you is the least of my worries right now."

Before he could question the brunette woman, he saw her pull out her cellphone. Waiting until she finished doing whatever it was she was doing he watched her. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear; she waited, but rolled her eyes when the voicemail came on.

"Aid, make sure all the doors are locked in the house. If you're listening to music, turn it down. I have good reason to believe you'll be visited by the neighbor killer, if he comes to the door don't answer it. Jay and I are on our way home, I love you," she sighed and then hung up the phone.

Jay looked at her curiously, "Seriously?" Ally looked at him, "I'm not taking any chances with my son, Jay." She told him sternly before grabbing the paint can that was put on the floor, "Now hurry up and get that fabric Austin was telling us about. We need to pay for this and get out of here," she told him.

"Mom?" Aiden shouted from his bedroom. He heard the door open but he didn't hear it close. Turning the music down, he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Looking out his bedroom window, which had perfect view of the drive-way, he seen his mother's car was still missing.

Shaking his head, he decided he was clearly just hearing things. That's when he heard the front door slam shut, jumping from his sitting position he walked into the hallway quietly. It was the first day, they haven't even been here a full 24 hours and they were already being robbed.

Walking down the stairs quietly he made sure to be careful and quiet, he wasn't as scared as he would be if it were night time however he still felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't prepared to fight off anyone, and he sworn he locked all the doors.

Hearing footsteps coming from behind him, he turned around abruptly but seen nothing, "Hello Aiden," a voice said suddenly now behind him. Turning back to his original position, his heart dropped. There in front of him was the same neighbor his mother had warned him about earlier that day.

"Uh," he stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

Austin shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted to be the first to tell you, your family is having dinner at my house tonight. 7pm sharp," he said, an underlying tone to his voice. Aiden narrowed his eyes at the male and nodded his head, "How did you get in?"

The blond male smiled, "Your door was open, I knocked but no one answered. I let myself in, I hope that was alright?" He stated more than questioned, a dark look in his eyes. Aiden didn't know how to do anything else besides nod, "My mom is going to be back any minute now."

Austin just smiled, "Great, I'll let you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing," he said as he brushed by the younger male, their shoulders touching briefly. Aiden felt a chill run through his body. Before Austin left out the door he turned back, a wicked grin on his face, "You shouldn't leave the door unlocked, Aiden," he informed, "You never know which creep could get in," he winked before crossing the lawn and going towards his own home.

Running towards the front door, Aiden shut it and locked it. Double checking it was locked, and then he made two rounds around the house double checking every window and door. He remained on the first floor until his mother and boyfriend got home, he wasn't taking any chances.

It wasn't much longer before his mother was walking through the front door. "Aiden?"

Walking towards his mother, he struggled to find a way to speak, "Mom," he started, "He got inside the house."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, PLEASE leave a review. I won't know what you think of the story; constructive criticism and compliments are welcomed! I don't want to write a story no one is reading. I received a lot of hits, but barely any reviews. Please, let's change that.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My Forever**

"Or how about we just don't go?" Aiden suggested sarcastically as he looked in the mirror that he had hung up on his navy blue walls. His room was coming together slowly, he predicted he'd be finished decorating it in a week. He wanted this room to look like his dream room, sport posters and merchandise, and everything that represented him.

Straightening his dark red button up shirt he looked down to his mother who was standing behind him, "We have to go, I feel like if we don't he's going to get upset, and I really don't want to see what he's like upset."

Aiden chuckled, "Our first day here and we're already afraid of something," he whispered in disbelief, "I say we don't go and show him who he's really dealing with. We aren't some family he could scare off," Aiden stated with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice, "This is our house and he can't just walk in when he feels like it. And just in case we'll get a security system," he suggested.

Ally rubbed her sons back, "I'll talk to him about it tonight. As for now, just get ready. We're leaving early," she informed him. Aiden smirked, "We're leaving 2 hours early?" He questioned skeptically, "Is it because you want to make sure he doesn't poison us?"

The young brunette mother glared at her son and walked away, "Just get ready!" She shouted behind her.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Jay asked as he finished buttoning the last button on his dark green shirt, "I mean, we already think he's weird but do you think it's going to be weirder in his home?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, hopefully all of this was a phase and he isn't really creepy like that."

Jay scoffed, "We'll see about that," he stated and looked at the watch on his wrist, "It's almost 5," he stated before running his hands through his hair, "We should get going," he suggested.

"I'll get Aiden."

It wasn't much longer before Jay was knocking on the cherry door that belonged to their neighbor. Jay and Aiden, were on guard but uninterested in the nights events while Ally was on her toes and hopeful. Austin looked like a nice guy and he looked as if he could be a really good friend, but his stalky personality was a major turn off.

"You guys are early," Austin stated in a low voice, making the three guests jump in surprise as they were pulled out of their own thoughts. Before anyone else could speak Jay spoke up, "Yeah, well we just wanted to see if we could help you know…" he trailed off, "With dinner."

Austin opened the door wider and smirked, "No need, dinner is almost finished." The family walked in the house, Ally in shock, "You cooked 2 hours early?" She questioned. Austin nodded his head, "Yes, I like to get things done and out of the way. Besides, I had a feeling you guys would show up earlier than expected." He smirked at them.

"It smells nice," Aiden stated as he looked around the nicely decorated home. Everything was polished and spotless; you would think it was a model home. Ally nodded her head, "You have a beautiful home as well," she added.

Austin smiled, "Thank you, you guys can wait in here or the dining area. Dinner will be served shortly; I just have to finish chopping the fruit for the salad." Ally, thinking quickly on her feet offered to help. Austin nodded his head and gestured towards the kitchen, "Can I use your bathroom?" Jay asked. Austin pointed down the hall, "Last door on your left."

Aiden gestured towards the couch, "I'll just be in here," he stated. Ally nodded her head.

"So you know how to cook?" Ally attempted at small conversation as she watched Austin handle the large knife in his hands. She stood on the opposite side of the island and worked on her own fruit. Austin glanced at her, a gleam in his eyes, "I know how to do everything," he stated. A cocky grin on his face.

Nodding her head wordlessly Ally looked away from the mysterious man. She couldn't deny that being around him made her nervous, and now that she was alone with him it just made her extremely clumsy.

"Damn it," she cursed underneath her breath as she clung to her finger. Immediately, Austin's head shot upwards and he watched as Ally held her finger in pain. He felt his heart racing at the sight and felt his veins electrifying.

Ally opened her eyes and watched as a dark eyed Austin watched her intently, and soon began to move around the island towards her. Backing up blindly she felt her hip hit against the corner of the counter. Closing her eyes tightly in pain she whimpered. Opening her eyes, she came face-to-face with the blond man, "I-"

She didn't know what to say, "I'm fine," she said as she rounded around him and towards the sink, her back to him, "I'll just rinse it," She told him with a half-smile though he couldn't see it. She felt him breathing behind her, his warm breath tickling the exposed skin on her back.

"You'll need a Band-Aid," he said in a tired husky voice, "Let me get one for you," he suggested as he slowly raised a hand to touch the exposed skin on her shoulder, "I'll be quick," he stated. Ally felt spine tingle as she heard the double meaning behind his words. Jumping slightly at the sudden feeling of his cold rough hand on her smooth back she turned around abruptly.

Shaking her head slowly, memorized by the gold of his eyes, "No, that's fine," she stuttered out, "It stopped bleeding," she showed him her finger as she raised her arm between their close bodies.

Not taking his eyes off of her, he reached to hold her wrist and brought her finger up to his line of view, she was a short girl. Bringing her arm closer to his face, he made it to look like he was going to kiss it. However, she pulled away and jumped a foot away from him once she heard someone walking into the room.

"Mom, I forgot the desert at home. I'll be back 2 minutes," Aiden stated before turning from the doorway and leaving the room.

Snapping out of the trance, Ally shook her head, "We made cheesecake," she smiled innocently and walked away from him to find Jay. Austin stood in the middle of his kitchen and watched as the brunette beauty walked away from him. Leveling his breathing he scowled, "So close."

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting around Austin's dining table wearily eating their food. Austin sat at the head of the table, while Jay sat at the other end, Ally and Aiden on either side of the table.

Jay made it known he was watching Austin intently throughout the entire event, "So you never answered my question back at the department store, what's your career?" He asked seriously.

Austin smiled as he put his fork down, "Yes, forgive me for that," he said as he looked around the table, "I don't know if you guys know of the high school Marino High?" He questioned a certain knowing tone in his voice. Ally's heart sped up, "Yes, I know of it. I just recently got a job there as a teacher and Aiden will be attending it come Monday," she stated.

The blond male wore a foreign shocked expression, "No!" He said, "I'm the gym teacher," he smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aiden exclaimed as he dropped his fork. Ally shot her son a look, "What he means is, that's so crazy. What are the odds, we're neighbors and we'll be coworkers," she said with a tight smile.

Before Austin could say anything Jay interrupted, "I don't like that," he stated as he put his knife down. "I don't like the fact you'll be working with my girlfriend and her son. I'll be frank with you, Austin," Jay started, "You creep me out, and I don't like this. This whole thing is weirding me out," he said.

Fingering the fork on the table surface, Austin narrowed his eyes at the outspoken younger man, "That's your opinion and I'll respect that," he said lowly. Ally cleared her throat in attempt to clear the air of the awkwardness.

"Well that's humble of you, but I think we're going to cut our visit short. It's time for us to go home, we have a big day ahead of us," Jay stated as he moved to get out of his seat.

"We do?" Ally and Aiden asked curiously. Jay narrowed his eyes, "Yes, we do."

"What are you guys doing?" Austin asked with anger starting to bubble in his chest. Jay scowled, "That's none of your business, but thanks for the dinner." Letting his anger get the best of him, in a swift motion he picked up the knife on the table and threw it, aiming right beside Jay's head.

There was a moment of silence and then Austin realized what he had done, "So sorry, there was a fly behind you," he stated before standing. "You guys have to leave; I have things to do before tomorrow. It was a pleasure having you," he smiled before ushering them past the living room and out the dining area.

Ally stayed silent throughout the entire ordeal. She wasn't crept out over the kitchen scenario, nor the knife throw; the thing that had crept her out from the entire evening was the fact he had a giant glass window in his living room that had the perfect view of her at home office.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Forever**

He heard about her.

He knew about her before she knew of him. Not in an eerie way, it's just the principle gathered all the staff of the high school a few days ago and informed everyone on the new addition they were gaining. From the moment he seen her portfolio he knew she was the one; she was beautiful and smart. He had to have her.

Though, he wasn't informed she had a boyfriend! That part angered him, how could something so perfect be so flawed? He could work around their large height difference, he could work around the fact when she was nervous she stuttered, but now he was to work around the fact she had a boyfriend? He sighed as he dropped his head, how would this work? He didn't want to become violent, but he was afraid that's what it would come to.

Both men have already established their distaste for the other, and he had already made it clear how skilled he is at knife throwing. He highly doubted the younger man would attempt at attacking him, so therefore it was left to him to make the first move. Great.

Moving backwards in his mobile office chair he looked up at the wall in front of him. He planned to cover all 4 walls with her face, but it's only been 3 days and he had a lot longer to go. So far, all he had was a half of a wall covered with her pictures; from the department store, from inside her home when she was least expecting it, from when she and her son were admiring the house for the first time, he was proud of his work.

Upon hearing a rather loud noise his head snapped towards the window, standing on his feet he climbed on a box against a wall and peered out the basement window carefully, giving him perfect view of his neighbors. He heard the man of the home hush the boy and then seen him point towards his home. Austin narrowed his eyes, "Avoiding me are you?" Austin spoke to himself.

Taking notice of what they were carrying, he smirked, "Looks like I'll have to make an appearance."

Ally sat in the passenger seat of her car, she was tired from being up all night. All she could do was think about last night and how her neighbor got more than friendly with her. Jay still didn't know about it and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him; he'd get extremely upset and want to do something about it. However charming that is, she still didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with her neighbor. He seemed more than capable of doing something dangerous.

The brunette woman looked over to his house as they drove by, she could have sworn she seen something glistening and then a pair of eyes from the basement window so she quickly looked away. She was hallucinating due to lack of sleep; she really hoped this family outing would put her at ease.

"Mom?"

Ally turned her head slightly, "Yeah baby?"

Jay sighed as he looked out at the ocean view they were now passing, "I really do like it here, and I'm sorry I made you and Jay feel bad about the move. It's just; you do understand how I left my entire life back in New York, right?"

Smiling at his effort she nodded her head.

"And I will try to put in effort to make this transition as smooth as it can be. I just want you to know that I love you and appreciate everything you've done to raise me, you've given up your life for me."

"Aiden, I didn't give up my life. You are my life honey, I wanted to raise you, I wanted to see you grow up into the man you are now. This was my choice and I think it was the right choice, don't you ever think otherwise."

Aiden smiled at her words, "And today at the beach I'll try too, I just don't want you thinking you have to make any changes in your life for me. I'm more than willing to bend backwards for you like you've done for me."

Before Ally could speak, Jay nodded his head, "That's very manly of you, Aiden. Apologizing for your behaviour to your mother; I respect you a lot for that." Aiden smiled at his approval, "Jay, I want to apologize to you too. I know I've been giving you a hard time. It's just I'm so used to my mom getting hurt, and I hate seeing her so heartbroken I don't know what to do. I just want to hurt the jerk that did it. And I was just waiting for you to screw up too, but you haven't so far. I'm not saying you're off my radar, because you're not, I'm just saying I'll ease up."

Jay nodded his head, "Thank you for that. I promise I'll never hurt your mother, I love her."

Aiden just gave him a curt nod. Reaching back to pat her sons knee she smiled at him though the rear view mirror, "Now that's out of the way, let's have some fun," she stated with a big smile on her face as they pulled up to the beach, sand breaking beneath the car tires.

"I can't believe we live so close to the beach," Aiden smiled widely. That's one thing he loved about the move, the beach. In New York, they didn't have any; at least not as great as these ones. He was excited to come here often. "I'll pick out a good spot for us!" He enthused as he ran ahead of his mother and her boyfriend. Jay held the cooler while Ally held the beach umbrella and towels. Aiden had already run off with the beach chairs.

Ally looked towards her boyfriend who had a thick pair of dark sunglasses on his face, "Do you think this will be good for Aiden? I know he apologized and everything but do you think he's going to actually try?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders as best as he could, "Hopefully he does, he does look happy to be at the beach right now. Hopefully his enthusiasm lasts," he stated, "Besides we been hard at work unpacking boxes all yesterday and earlier this morning, we deserve a break."

Ally laughed, "A break? A break from what? Moving into our new home, trying to settle into our new home?" she emphasized on the our part. Jay just nudged her shoulder playfully, "Looks like your boy found a place," he informed as they made their way over.

"I'm going to go into the water now, mom!" Aiden stated before getting up. Ally shook her head, "No, put your sun screen on. You may be old enough to tie your shoes but you're still young enough to forget about sunscreen!" She lectured before trying to smear it on his arms. Aiden made a face as he witnessed a few girls giggling at him, "Mom you're embarrassing me!" He whined before slipping his arm out of his mother's hold. Ally rolled her eyes, "Fine, go. But don't come crying to me when your skin is burnt and your body is aching."

Aiden just rolled his eyes and ran off towards the ocean.

"I'm going to go rent some surf boards, I want to surprise Aiden. I knew he always wanted to learn, so I'm going to teach him," Jay stated. Ally gasped, "Jay your injury though. I'm sure it's not safe to surf, you'll get hurt!"

Jay only shook his head, "I'll be fine, besides it'll all be worth it to see your son smiling." Ally smiled, "You're too good for me. Just be sure you guys come back in an hour or two so we can have lunch, I'm starving."

The man laughed, "You always are," he said before kissing her lips, "Be careful while I'm away. Guys are perverts out here, and watch our stuff properly."

Ally nodded her head with a smile, "I'm just going to read this book."

Watching her boyfriend run off, she placed her sunglasses on her face. "Oh yeah, sun screen!" She said to herself. She started to lather herself in sunscreen with a smile on her face, before she realized she couldn't reach her back. About to call her boyfriend or son, she realized they were out in the ocean; they couldn't hear. She frowned deeply before settling on the fact she won't lay on her stomach.

Therefore the harmful UV rays couldn't attack her back.

However, before she could settle back down she heard a bone chilling voice, "You need help with that?"

Looking up abruptly, she opened her mouth to scream, "No! Stop," Austin said quickly. "I know things happened between us-"

"-Nothing happened between us, nothing!" She stated with finality. Austin only smirked at her attitude, "-Alright then, I know nothing happened between us; a little nothing you wouldn't want your husband to find out about."

Ally glared at him, "It's nothing to tell him about, because nothing happened!" She stated again.

Giving her one of his charming smirks he looked down at the beauty, "Then why haven't you told him yet?" Ally laid there, her mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. How did he know that? How would he know that?

So she asked him, "How did you know?"

"It was a guess," he stated before laying out a towel beside her own, Ally looked appalled, "You looked guilty when I brought it up, so you still have the burden on your chest. You don't know how to tell him and you know if you do tell him he's going to want to try something to hurt me…" he trailed off, "But you also know I can take him with both arms tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded," he stated rather cockily.

Ally scoffed, "Jay could beat you up any time any place," she reassured him and herself. She wasn't sure how Austin knew her exact thoughts, but she wasn't letting him know how right he was.

"I'm sure he could, Ally," he smiled as he laid back.

"What are you doing?" She almost screeched as she seen him relaxing beside her, almost too close to her. She sworn he radiated more heat than the raging sun. Austin peeked up at her from over his glasses, "I'm shoveling snow, what does it look like?"

Ally gave him a sarcastic look, "I don't need the sarcasm, princess. I want to know why you're tanning beside me," she demanded in a short curt voice. Austin rolled his eyes, "It's a big beach, I'm allowed to tan where I want."

Growling lowly Ally stood to her feet and began to grab her things. Austin watched her for a minute before speaking again, "Where are you going?" Ally snapped her head towards him, clearly forgetting he was there.

"Like you said, it's a big beach. I can tan where I want." She stated before marching away while dragging her family's items behind her.

Austin chuckled, "I'll just find you again," he mumbled underneath his breath. Ally looked at him curiously, she heard him say something but wasn't sure what it was. She decided to ignore and continue on with her mission at hand.

Austin shook his head with a smile on his face, she was an interesting character and that's why he wanted her so bad. No, he didn't want her, he needed her, craved her, and he will have her no matter who stands in the way. He made that his mission, and he will pull through without fail. Though, he really didn't want to hurt her or her son. He looked out to the ocean, her boyfriend on the other hand…Austin smirked, he heard he has an injury.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Forever**

Nothing really prepared Ally for what happened yesterday, she had a feeling her neighbor was odd but never did she think he would follow her family to the beach! How did he even know where they were going, they made sure to be quiet so they didn't get his attention. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her ombre hair; she had other things to worry about other than her stalker neighbor. Like her job.

Ally stood in her rather large walk-in closet and looked at the outfit options she said in front of her. She knew she would have to dress professionally, it was a job after all, but she didn't know how her co-workers dressed and she didn't want to be over the top or under dressed. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair; life was simpler when she was the student.

Skimming through some pencil skirts she bought she decided to go with the black one. Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her body, "Good morning," Jay said in a husky voice. Ally felt the chills run down her spine, "Morning baby, did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I was awake when you went into the shower, and I just couldn't sleep so I came to see what you were doing." Ally turned in his arms, "What do you think about this skirt?"

Jay examined the skirt and shook his head, "I think you're going to look too hot in it," he stated before taking it from her hands, "I think you should wear this one," he pulled out a pantsuit from behind her.

Ally laughed before taking it from him, "No. I'm never wearing this, my father got it for me as a prank," she informed him before putting it back to the back of her closet. Moving around his girlfriend he went to pick something else up, "What's this Allyson? Why haven't I seen you in this before?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk on his face.

Before he could fully bring it out of its hiding place Ally quickly reached for it and shoved it back, "We don't need to see that. It was a gag gift from Trish, after my most recent break up," she explained.

Jay nodded his head, suddenly feeling awkward about the situation. In attempt at trying to change the conversation he stepped back from her and leaned against the island in the middle of the closet, "Speaking of Trish, when is she going to get down here?"

"She should be down here by the end of the week," she smiled widely as she informed him on the news. Trish was her best friend; she was the one that helped Ally through all her break ups, if it wasn't for her she didn't think she'd be where she is today. Trish was her rock, she always knew what to say to help Ally and she was beyond excited that Trish was moving to Miami to stay close with Ally.

Their friendship was irreplaceable.

Jay smiled; glad to see a smile on his girlfriend's face. Ever since the whole neighbor situation, Ally has been jittery and kind of distant. She was acting as if she had something to hide, which confused Jay because he knew she didn't. He was around her all the time; she couldn't have possibly done anything he didn't know about. He decided he'd talk to Aiden later on in the day about his mother's behaviour.

"Well today I'm going to go looking for a job," he informed her. Upon seeing her frown which expressed her disapproval of the action he continued to speak, "I know you don't want me to work because of my injury but I'm the man of this family and I got to start acting like it, I can't have you supporting all 3 of us, Als. You understand that right?"

Ally reluctantly nodded her head. Although her job could afford it, she didn't really want to be the sole income in the house; she'd feel too much pressure. However, she also didn't want Jay to start working so soon, he took a bad injury last year at his old place of work and she was afraid if he worked too hard it would only happen again. She sighed and reached up on her toes to kiss him, "We should go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate our first business day."

Jay nodded his head in agreement and closed the gap between them, "I'll meet you back here later on and we can go from there," he told her as he broke away from the kiss. Agreeing with his proposal she turned back to the racks of clothes in front of her still in thought about what to wear. Before she could decide though, she seen long slender arms reach beside her and pull out a grey pencil skirt, "I think you should wear this one by the way, you'll blow them away."

Ally smiled to herself and took the skirt from her boyfriend, "Thank you," she said before turning towards her shirts.

The brunette mother and girlfriend made sure she made a hot breakfast for her son and boyfriend to wake up to before leaving for work. Aiden and Ally already discussed their carpool routine and Aiden had said he didn't want to ride with his mother, not only would he look less of a man but it would just be plain embarrassing. Ally rolled her eyes at his thought, he was 17 what did he have to be embarrassed about?

When she left her house at a quarter to 7, the sun was just rising so it was fairly lit out. She enjoyed the dawn; it was always when the sky was at its prettiest. She also took notice in the fact her neighbor as nowhere to be seen, she was thankful for that.

Though she realized he was also a teacher at the school and he would probably be there earlier than the students, just like her. It was the first day of school. She reached the school building a little over 20 minutes later, because she decided to make a pit stop at a coffee shop but when she arrived at the school she was glad to see it was still empty for the most part.

She used her teacher I.D card to enter the staff room where the principle told her he'd meet her and discuss what had to be discussed.

"Ms. Dawson!" The older man smiled. He had a balding head, thick rimmed glasses, a fairly expensive suit, and a wide smile. Ally felt intimidated already, "Hi, you must be Mr. Jackson, the principle?" She questioned.

The man nodded, "But please, you're staff; call me Fred," he insisted. She smiled, "And you call me Ally," she insisted back. Fred nodded his head and gestured for her to walk with him, "Well it's not much I wanted to discuss," he stated as the two walked out of the staff room and down some halls, "I just wanted to show you where your class will be and tell you about some rules we have here."

Ally nodded her head, "Sure, sounds easy enough." Fred chuckled, "Well, firstly some students are rather outspoken and they tend to rebel; so if you feel the need to send a student down my way, don't hesitate I'd fully understand. Especially, since you're a new teacher if you don't establish the fact you're a strict one that means business; they'll take advantage of that."

Gulping she nodded her head, its nothing she didn't already know. Though it just felt more real now she was hearing it come from someone else, Fred put a hand on her shoulder; "It's going to be alright Ally. Just tell them who's in charge and they should behave; besides I made sure to give you a well-rounded group."

"And I'm teaching grade 11 and 12 right?"

Fred nodded, "So they should be even better, they're older; more mature less antics. They're lazy and have no motivation to fail because college is just around the corner." Ally chuckled lightly, "Alright."

Pointing to a bright red door he nodded, "This is your class room, room 201."

Smiling Ally opened the door and the scent of fresh wood greeted her, "New desks?" Fred nodded, "Yeah, we wanted to give you a warm welcome. Some teachers might be jealous and give you the cold shoulder but don't worry about it, the faculty is generally really nice. Right across from you we have the gym, the gym teacher Mr. Moon is basically the welcome committee around here, so as long as you're friends with him you'll be fine."

Ally felt her heart rate pick up, "Mr. Moon?"

He nodded, "Fine man he is." Ally looked away and out the class door and stared at the gym doors, "Is he here now?" Fred nodded, "I would take you to see him but school is about to start up and I need to get into the office. He's in his office though; it's just in the gym down the hall!" He informed, "I hope your stay here at Marino is amazing, Ms. Dawson, if you have any questions please feel free to come see me," he stated before walking away

Ally watched as the older man walked away from her. She knew the AC was on in the building but she felt herself sweating, she had to go speak to Mr. Moon, and wasn't it her luck they were neighbors not only in their homes but at school too.

Setting her bag down on her new desk, she made her way into the gym. She had to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Forever**

The last thing Ally wanted to do was be in a secluded room with the man she was most afraid of. Though, she knew she had to speak to him about keeping his distance and setting boundaries for them at work, and then speak to him about not bothering her family when they weren't at school. It was odd, he was a grown man but she had to speak to him as if he were a child.

Pushing open the gym doors, she heard the hinges squeal; it was as if she were in a horror movie and the climax was about to happen. Shaking her head from the silly thoughts, she marched down the corridor, her heels click-clacking against the wooden floors. The last school she was at, the coaches office was in the locker rooms; the locker rooms were huge and went down for rows and rows, and at the back was where the office was located. Therefore, she took her luck and went into the locker rooms; hopefully that is where his office was.

She didn't know what she expected, but she didn't expect the locker rooms to be spotless. It was as if everything was brand new, the lockers were cherry red, the walls were bleached white, and in every section there were 4 wooden benches. Then a few showers off to the side of the wall, everything was pristine and that made her happy; it was evident this school cared about their appearance and their upkeep.

Finally reaching her destination at the end of the hall, her eyes went over the words written on the cherry red door in front of her; Mr. Moon, exhaling she knocked twice before pushing the door open.

He sat behind his desk, his head buried in papers not taking notice of her presence. She heard him start speaking before he looked up, "Look, Cassidy I don't want to have to report you but-"

Once he looked up he instantly fell silent. She saw the shock on his face, though she didn't know why he was shocked. Was it because she was standing in front of him and he didn't ever think she would voluntarily come see him? If that was the case, she was shocked too.

"Ally…" he trailed off breathlessly as if her name weighed a ton. Ally nodded her head, "Austin, I came in here to see you. I want this to be brief," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. She watched as he stood from his chair and rounded his desk, "Stay where you are, we don't need another mishap like the one a few days ago," she stated coldly.

Austin nodded his head, "Look, Ally…" he trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think I gave you the wrong impression of myself; I'm actually a really friendly guy. It's just not every day I see genuine beauty and I lost myself," he admitted.

She felt her cheeks heat up at his words and she looked away, "Mr. Moon, I have a boyfriend," she said softly. He nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry it's just I can't help but think he doesn't deserve you. You're too precious and fragile, and he's just dirty with bad intentions," his voice getting rough and sharp by the end of his sentence. Ally took offense, "Thank you for the compliment Austin, but my boyfriend isn't anything you say he is," she bit back, "I came here to inform you I want you to keep your space from me and my family. You creep us out and quite frankly we don't need you ruining our stay in Miami," she said rather rudely.

Austin stood there, his brain taking in every word she said and how she said it. He felt his heart rate picking up and his face turning cold, how could she say that to him? Didn't she see the way she made him feel? Didn't she know the things he would do just to have her? His fingers started to curl into fists and he quickly grabbed onto the desk behind him. He wouldn't lash out on her, she didn't deserve it; he didn't want to hurt her.

"Austin," she said much quieter.

The blond male turned to look at her, "Get out," he said simply. Ally didn't have to be told twice, she understood instructions and she was easy to comply with them. Turning on her heels she quickly skipped out of his office, happy she stood up for her family, finally.

She looked down at her watch and noticed that the school bell would ring soon. Her eyes widened as she made a beeline for her classroom across the hall and started to prepare her class for the oncoming students that would soon pour through her classroom door.

It was a few minute before the bell and the halls were crowded. Ally dared not go out there in fear she'd get lost along the way and never find her way back to her own classroom, so she stayed put. Students, the ones who cared not to be late, had already started piling into the classes and she even had some of her own start forming in the class.

A few male students and a singleton female; she hoped dearly there were more females in her class than she thought. She hadn't found her attendance sheet so she couldn't go over all the students yet. Which reminded her, she had to start looking for that.

While she looked for the piece of paper, she noticed students disappearing behind the doors across the hall from her. Although she was happy he had gotten the picture, to leave her alone, she couldn't help but wonder how he was as a teacher. Was he fun or strict and did he creep the students out as well? Maybe at lunch she could find her son and ask him what the students are saying about the teachers. Would that embarrass him?

In no time the bell had rung and she seen students pouring themselves into classrooms, many of them making it just in the nick of time before they would get a tardy pass. It wasn't long before she seen her own students start piling through her class room door. Within a few seconds her seats were filled and eyes were on her.

The halls had quieted and classroom doors were shut. Clearing her throat, she rose from her desk chair and smoothed her hands down her skirt. She walked over towards the cherry door and closed it silently. She knew the students were watching her carefully ready to dissect her moves to see what kind of teacher she was, though she was trying to figure that out herself. She knew back in New York she was a strict teacher; those kids were on the path to becoming delinquents, she had to be strict. Though, these students didn't look that terrible. She wouldn't let her guards down though.

Turing her back towards the students, she picked up the white board marker and wrote her name neatly in large cursive letters. "Ms. Dawson," She said loud enough to startle them but not loud enough for anyone outside of the class to hear.

She turned towards the students, some of which were staring at her with no interest, "My name is Ms. Dawson," she introduced herself, "I'm from New York, I was a teacher there. Some of my beloved student called me by my first name, which I'll happily tell you and give you all permission to call me once we get acquainted with each other on a better level," she informed.

Finally finding the attendance sheet she cleared her throat, "Jesse Abrams," she started. Roll-call was easier than she expected, no hard time, no mispronunciations, though she ran into a slight bump in the road when a specific male student decided to make an out-of-line remark, "Stephen Fletcher,"

Stephen raised his hands, "I have a question, Ms. Dawson," he stated with a particular smirk on his face. The guys surrounding him were matching his expression. Ally knew from experience something inappropriate was about to go down, "And that is?"

"Could I call you Ms. D?" He winked and licked his lips as he gestured towards her chest. Before she could reply there was an immediate change in the atmosphere and a rough slicing voice cut right through the air, "Fletcher!" The voice barked, "See me after your free period, you'll be running laps and doing suicides until you vomit!"

Ally turned towards the voice and seen a blond red-in-the-face Austin standing at her door, "Stephen, I don't see what your final grade has to do with my chest, but no you can't call me that."

The class oh'd at the comeback and some started whisper about how Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson made a great team. Ally rolled her eyes at the thought and looked at the male she told to stay away from her, "Did you need something Mr. Moon?" She asked him formally.

Austin roughly scoffed before shoving a piece of paper into her hands, "Fred wanted me to give you this; it's your new attendance sheet. You've already got a transfer," he said in a clipped tone before walking off.

Ally frowned, yeah she wanted him to stay away from her but now he just seemed as if he were angry at the world. She didn't want him to be like this, maybe she'd have to talk to him again and establish some ground rules? Shaking the thought off for the moment she looked down at the paper and tried to spot the difference from the one she had originally.

New student?

Just then a knock sounded on the door and then it opened, "Aiden?" Ally said in confusion, "What are you doing here?" Aiden scratched the back of his neck, "Mr. Jackson said it was fine for me to transfer to your class and I'm really good in English so he wasn't worried about me keeping up with the grade 12 work. They're only a year ahead of me, I can keep up."

Ally narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?" Her son only nodded his head, "Yeah, but don't expect me to call you mom," he whispered. Ally smiled and nodded her head, "Take a seat Mr. Dawson," she said in a strict tone.

Aiden slumped into an empty desk; maybe transferring wasn't a good idea? He already had enough of his mother bossing him around in their home; did he really want her to be able to do it in school too?

Shaking his head with a silly smile on his face, he turned his attention back to his mother. He had to be here, he had to protect her; after all e struggles she went through and obstacles she overcame just to raise him right and in a good environment, he owed her his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So reviews are getting scarce...I'm barely getting any. Reviews are welcomed, don't be shy.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My Forever**

Having her son be one of her students wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. He was literally her ideal student –which she should have known seeing how he is her son; the students were awkward about it at first because they didn't know how to treat him. Though, she explained to them that yes he was her son but in school he was just another student and there was nothing to be awkward about.

After 20 minutes, everything went back to normal. Aiden started to interact with other students, they interacted with him, and the students were well rounded and respectful. This was nothing like back in New York. She sat in her chair and smiled at the students who were paired off into groups, their first assignment was for them to get to know their partner and by the end of the week have written a one page essay on whom their partner is and who they perceive them to be. It wasn't in the curriculum but Ally always liked a good ice breaker.

Minutes before the bell rang, Aiden walked up to her desk. Putting the pieces of paper down on her desk she looked up at her son, "Something wrong?" Aiden scratched the back of his neck, "I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I went to the snack bar by the beach with a few of the kids from this class after school?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "Aiden we've barely unpacked, and we have a lot of things to do to prepare for your Aunt Trish's arrival at the end of the week." Aiden's eyes widened, "I know, but please mom," he caught his slip, "Ms. Dawson, please. I'll be quick, I won't even come back late. You wanted me to make friends and I am," he tried to reason with her.

The teacher bowed her head in defeat, it was true. She picked up and moved him across states and he did sacrifice a lot for this move, she owed it to him. She sighed, "Fine, be home for dinner."

Aiden smiled widely and kissed his mother's cheek, force of habit. He realized what he had done and watched as some students raised an eyebrow at them, they knew it was his mother but still it was weird for them.

Blushing hard he returned to his seat. Only to get up again once the bell rang. Ally looked on as the students filed out the class, "Remember this is due Friday!" She stated as the rush of students finally cleared. She looked down at her own timetable and noticed she didn't have a class until the afternoon, the grade 11's.

She took this time to shuffle her work around and organize everything neatly. As she organized she lost herself in her thoughts, she knew she would have to apologize to Austin. He seemed more than bothered, and she really didn't want to make any enemies on her first day; especially with her neighbor, though she was scared. He scared her, she was intimidated by him easily and she didn't know why. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him when she found him and asked him to talk, she didn't even know if he would let her speak to him again. Though, she couldn't help but think that was a good thing.

She was also eager to meet some of the faculty. Frank said they were nice people, and if that was true she certainly was going to love working here. Everything was sunshine and clean, back in New York things were less polished and the locks had to be turned every time she left the room. Don't get her wrong, she loved New York, especially Manhattan –when she visited, but she knew she would like Miami better.

She was startled out of her thoughts when someone knocked twice on her door. Jumping slightly she looked over and seen a rather tall man with a slim build and eyes just as brown as hers. She suddenly felt her heart rate picking up, but immediately reminded her she didn't know who this man was and she was in a committed relationship. She bit her lip on the last fact.

The man suddenly flashed a striking smile and invited himself into her class, "Ms. Dawson is it?" He asked his voice just as silky as his skin. Ally nodded her head, "Sorry, you are?"

The mystery man shook his head with a playful smile, "Oh where have my manners gone? My name is Dallas, Dallas Jackson." Ally smiled as she repeated the name to herself, "Well, Dallas, it's nice to meet you. But you can call me Ally," she offered a hand for him to shake. "Though your name is Ally, I'd very much rather call you Bella," Dallas accepted her hand and kissed the back of it.

She blushed.

"I'm a part of the welcome committee around here," he winked in humour. Ally's eyes widened, "Oh, that's an actual thing?" Dallas chuckled at her naivety, "No, I just heard a few fellow teachers speaking about how gorgeous the new teacher was and I just had to come see for myself," he paused, "Their gossip doesn't give you justice," he smirked.

If Ally's face could get any redder, it did. This man was smooth that was for sure, and she knew she had to get out before she said something she shouldn't. Smiling politely she nodded her head, "Thank you, Dallas. My boyfriend seems to think the same," she added in casually. Dallas chuckled at her, "Ah yes, I should have known," he started as he released her hand gently, "A woman like you would not be left alone. There would obviously be a man at home."

She nodded her head with a smile, "Thank you for the visit though."

Dallas nodded his head, "I'll see you around Bella," And with that he disappeared.

Ally sighed deeply as she fell into her chair. She didn't know what just happened or how it happened but she knew this wasn't something she should feel so comfortable telling Jay about. It wasn't like she never told him she had a boyfriend because she did, she made sure he knew. So it wasn't her fault.

Maybe this school wasn't such a good choice, already she had a guy hitting on her; a fellow teacher nonetheless! Standing to her feet she decided she had enough of sitting in her class room by herself, and she walked out. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she'd eventually find the staff room; it had to be around here somewhere right?

It would have been wise if she asked Dallas for a quick tour of the school. She shook her head, that wouldn't have been wise, it would have meant they would be alone together and she didn't know if she could take that.

She walked by many bulletin boards and display cases which showcased the school's sports and arts, everything was beautifully decorated in the halls and the pristine white of the floors and walls almost hurt her eyes. The strong sunlight blasting through the large windows didn't help either; the only color was the red doors of the classes, the red lockers, and the red pendants of the school's mascot on the floor. Along with the occasional red paw print on the walls.

In no time she found another person walking the halls, she looked as if she were a teacher here too. Ally took a breath and walked towards the blonde woman, "Excuse me?"

The woman looked down at Ally, although wearing heels Ally was still shorter than most people. Ally took the opportunity to speak as she realized she had this woman's attention, "I'm the new teacher here, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the staff room."

Ally was expecting the woman to either smile while pointing down a hall, or show her where it was herself, however she did not expect the woman to scoff at her and say what she did. "Why would I waste my time showing you to a room? Do I look like a bellhop?"

The brunette scrunched her face up, "Excuse me?" The blonde woman flipped her hair as she looked Ally up and down, "You don't think I don't know who you are? You think you can come into my school and try to steal my man?"

Ally's eyes widened, "No one is stealing anyone's man. This is my first day and I barely know anyone, so why don't you ask me questions directly instead of listening to rumors and filling your big head with lies."

The blonde gasped, "You're nothing but trash, you know?" She stated, "You won't be here for long. Frank listens to me, I'm his favorite teacher. All I have to do is make up one lie about you and you're out. So if I were you, I'd be nice to me."

Ally stood there unfazed, "Sorry you are who again?" The woman narrowed her eyes, "Cassidy Black and you'll be answering to me in the future. I'm the head of the English department," she informed.

Inside Ally's heart started to beat, she couldn't really be the head of the department. This woman looked like a ditz; she looked as if she couldn't tell a simile from a metaphor.

"Afraid yet?"

The shorter of the two rolled her eyes, "I'm more afraid of a toddler throwing a tantrum than you," Ally said coolly, "I've done nothing wrong and there are cameras with audio to prove it," she pointed to some in the halls, "You got nothing on me, Ms. Black and I'll be sure that you never do," she stated as stalked away.

Ally didn't know why she did that, but she knew something inside of her just hated that woman. She barely knew the woman but she knew she disliked her with every fibre in her body and she didn't know why. Also, her name sounded extremely familiar.

"Cassidy giving you problems?" She heard the same silky voice ask from beside her. Jumping slightly at the new presence she shook her head, "I dealt with her," she stated, "What's her problem though? She doesn't even know me and she immediately jumped down my throat."

Dallas' eyes clouded, "There's a little hype going around in the staff room," he admitted. Ally narrowed her eyes, weren't these professional teachers? Why were they gossiping like students? Having her curiosity get the best of her she probed, "What gossip?"

The brunet male smirked down at her and looked away quickly, "Majority of the staff know you and a certain blond male teacher are neighbors," he stated and Ally felt her heart drop, "Believe it or not he's the most pined after teacher in this school, by students and faculty. Cassidy has been after Austin since as long as I can remember and he never really directly turned her attention away or shooed her, he just always diverted her attention."

Ally stayed silent, still not understanding why Cassidy hated her.

"But rumor has it, ever since we all found out about you transferring here a few months before school gave out for summer break last year, all he did was turn her down and threaten to report her to Frank. He's been so curt with her telling her straight to leave him alone and now she's pissed."

The small woman shook her head, "But what does that have to do with me?"

Dallas smiled, he couldn't help but smile at her innocence, "Everyone thinks it's because of you. Everything thinks Austin is no longer interested in Cassidy's schemes because he likes you," he admitted, "I don't know if it's true and frankly I do not care, because I myself like you."

Ally's jaw hung open, "You like me?"

The male shrugged his shoulders, "You have a cool personality and you aren't as bitchy as the rest of the female staff. I like that," he stated. Ally let out a breath of relief when she realized he meant as friends. She smiled soon after, "Cool, I like you too."

"I heard you were looking for the staff lounge?" He questioned, Ally nodded her head eagerly, she desperately needed some coffee after what just happened. He smiled, "Well I'll show you where it is," he stated with a smile, "But for starters you were walking in the wrong direction, Bella," he smirked as he placed his hands on her shoulder and made her do a 180 and they walked towards the opposite hall.

It didn't take long for them to reach the lounge. It was only a two minute walk from her own classroom and for that she was grateful. She learned in that two minute walk many things about Dallas and she was excited she already made a friend, despite the situation that happened in the hall. She and Dallas entered the lounge laughing rather loudly, not noticing the people in the lounge already.

Soon though Ally felt the air shift and she immediately stopped. She looked at the few faces in the room and noticed them staring at Dallas and her, she blushed immediately and almost instantly she felt Dallas' arms go around her shoulder and bring her into his body, "This is the new addition to our team, Ally Dawson."

Ally was grateful he did the introduction because although she knew it was rude not to introduce herself, she didn't think she could do it. Dallas gave her a little reassuring squeeze as if to say everything was okay. She smiled at the teachers who smile back for the most part, "Hi."

They all gave her a nod of approval and chorused their welcome's. It wasn't long after she felt a pair of hot eyes in the back of her neck, she turned her head as much as she could due to look over her shoulder, due to the fact Dallas still had his arm slung around her shoulders. Behind her, not too far from everyone stood the blond male she been hoping to bump into. He stood there cradling a cup of black coffee as he stared her dead in her eyes.

She felt shivers run up and down her spine and she quickly looked away. In his eyes was a look she had never seen before, not that she had looked into his eyes or been around him much but his eyes had always harboured this light glow to them when he looked at her. Now they were just dull and scary. She knew this was her opportune though, she had to take it before she never got it again. Sighing deeply, she looked up at Dallas, "I'll be back," she told him. He nodded his head and watched her get up and walk away for a moment before turning back towards the other teachers.

She walked towards Austin, who she knew was watching her. It took her only 10 steps to reach him and she cursed herself for being so close to him. She didn't even know what she wanted to say yet but she knew she had to say something.

The two stood in front of each other silently, her looking down and him looking at her. He broke first, "Did you need something?" Ally felt her heart stop; his voice was still the same rough edged tone he used with her in her class this morning, "Could I speak to you?" She asked him, gaining back slight confidence.

This man couldn't do anything to her; they were in a public place. He'd be crazy to try anything, not that she thought he would. Austin looked at her hard for a moment before placing his cup on the counter behind him and leading the way out of the staff room and down the hall. Ally recognized the hall as where her own class was, "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. He didn't say anything until she seen them approach the gymnasium doors, "My office."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the longest chapter so far, over 2k words. Also, I just wanted you guys to get a proper visual of the high school; just picture High School Musical, the entire school was white and red and the mascot was a Wildcat, Marino looks exactly like HSM.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

This was petrifying for Ally; walking into the lion's den without any witnesses. She didn't know how to describe the feeling in her stomach; Austin made her feel things she never knew she could experience before. It was like a million summersaults were happening in her gut while atomic bombs were going off simultaneously. Did that make sense? In all her years of dating, including the years she was with Jay, she had never felt so panicky. Her fingers twitched, her eyes were moving rapidly, and it was as if all her senses were heightened to full awareness.

She was following behind him, like a puppy following its owner. There was no denying how intimidating Austin could be, his face gave off that impression on its own, his whole exterior did. However, she didn't expect the man in front of her to be intimidating from the back as well. His shoulders were broad, and through the thin t-shirt he was wearing she could tell his back was well defined and masculine. With every step he took another muscle flexed, and she couldn't help but stare. It was no wonder why half of the female population was attracted to him.

Save for her, because that would be highly inappropriate seeing how she was his co-worker and the small fact she had a boyfriend. So no, she wasn't attracted to him, not even in the slightest. However, she would be a liar if she said he wasn't physically appealing and some part of her brain told her she would be an idiot to ever turn this man down, though she knew her rational side, her more tamed side, knew that would be the right thing to do. She couldn't help t sigh that came from her mouth, some days even though she was perfectly happy with Jay, she found herself wondering what life would be like if they weren't together. She knew he wasn't contributing anything financially so she knew her son and she would still have moved to Miami and they would be fine without him. But she still wondered, would there have been another guy or would it have just been the two of them? The curiosity killed her.

It wasn't until she felt her face hits something hard she snapped out of her trance. Where was she again? She shook her head, her naturally wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders, she looked up in front of her and seen the man that was currently taking up her thoughts staring down at her curiously. He was leaning against the front of his desk while she stood at the door. Why was she suddenly so anxious? Being in a confine space with him made her body do things and feel things she knew shouldn't be happening. She cleared her throat rather loudly and awkwardly in attempt to rid her body of all the nerves and once she was complete, she looked at the strong man in front of her.

"You wanted to talk," he started, "Talk."

Ally leaned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. What was she supposed to expect? The man was mad at her, she knew he wasn't going to make this any easier for her; he clearly wanted to see her suffer. She sighed deeply, "I want to apologize, Austin."

The blond didn't say a word, nor did his facial expression change from the hard cold look.

"I know I came off rather strong and I said some very hurtful things," she admitted and then hurriedly added, "Even if you don't want to admit they hurt you, I know they did because the way you are now treating me."

She watched him closely, if her words affected him he didn't show it.

She shrugged her shoulders loosely "I want us to start over, as neighbors and as co-workers. I don't know how long you'll be around nor do you know about me; but as long as we are around each other I want it to be a good experience."

Not even bothering to wait for him to say anything she continued, "You genuinely seem like a good guy, and I'm incredibly sorry I pegged you to be something you aren't when I first met you. If I could take it back, I would; everyone deserves a fair chance and I didn't give that to you. We're supposed to be neighborly, I have a son and a boyfriend and I'm damn well sure they would have loved to have you as a companion, but because of me their judgement is clouded as well and I'll make it my duty to talk to Jay," it was when she said her boyfriend's name she seen a slight reaction in him.

His face contorted and his eyes darkened even more, if that was even possible. But as fast as it happened, it left. Ally could have imagined it for all she knew. She closed her eyes for a second, "I don't know, I'm just sorry; I don't want there to be bad blood between us, nor do I want you to hate me or my family. Maybe one day we could all go out or something as a peace offering."

Austin took it as his time to cut in, pushing himself off the desk he took a step forward; surprised to see she didn't take one back. He nodded his head, "I appreciate the offer and the apology but I think the damage has already been done."

Ally frowned deeply, "No, there must be something I could do?" She almost begged, she didn't understand why but she really didn't want him to be mad at her. It hurt her inside, "I'm truly sorry, Austin. I don't think you get it," she admitted to him. He nodded his head though, "I do, but as a mother you must understand every action has a consequence."

It was true, she did understand that and that's why she hated herself for it.

There was a moment of silence before she heard Austin about to speak again, she knew he was going to ask her to leave and she really didn't want to hear that. Therefore, she said the first thing that came to her head, "I ran into Cassidy today!"

Austin paused, "Excuse me?" Her heart started to beat rapidly, she didn't know if she said something wrong and hit a nerve with him or she said something good. All she knew was she had to stall as long as she could until she could figure out what she could do to make him forgive her.

She nodded her head, "I saw her in the halls, before I got into the staff room. She wasn't happy with me, care to tell me why Austin?" Turning the tables was both smart and stupid, on one hand she could use this to her advantage to stall and maybe if she was lucky he would feel bad knowing he was the reason the female hated her and then he'd forgive her because he would only be a hypocrite if he didn't. Then on the stupid side, she was rolling dice and if she wasn't lucky, she would land on snake eyes.

"Cassidy isn't your problem," he muttered as he moved away from her. Ally put her hands on her hips, trying to give off an intimidating look, "Oh but I think she is, if she has a such a big problem with me claiming I stole her man," Ally put finger quotations around the phrase 'stealing her man' and then narrowed her eyes at the taken aback blond in front of her.

He scratched the back of his neck, "She said that?" Ally nodded her head, her hair bouncing up and down. He shook his head, "I don't know why she would say-" Ally, having enough of the crap he was trying to feed her rolled her eyes and interrupted him.

"Oh quit the crap, Moon. You and I both know you know the reason; I ran into Dallas today, as you can tell because you saw him and I enter the staff room. He gave me the low down on everything, the way Cassidy would hang off you all the time, and you never completely turned her away until you found out I was coming here. Now she hates me and everyone thinks you like me, because of it. Why would you ruin me before I even finished my first day?"

She knew he was feeling some type of way, the many emotions that crossed his face was so noticeable she almost felt bad. Though, she wasn't going to stop because she was genuinely curious, why would he do that to her? Did he really like her?

Austin, finally deciding on an emotion –indifference, looked up at her, "I don't like you, and none of that is true. Cassidy has always been nothing short of a whore," Ally flinched at the word, "I got tired of her hanging off me at every chance she got and finally started to turn her down. I refused to be one of her many conquers. It was purely coincidence that it happened at the time your arrival was announced."

The story made sense, after she thoroughly thought it over. Though, she wished he would explain that to her, "Well could you explain that to your stalker because I don't appreciate having the head of my department hate me and have my picture hanging on a dartboard as the bulls' eye!" Ally exclaimed in annoyance.

Austin sighed as he walked closer to her, his voice softening and his face returning to its normal handsome state, "Look, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to ruin your first day, especially with all this stupid drama. I was just hurt by the words you said to me," he stated as he ran a big hand through his blond tresses. The action only adding to the sex appeal Ally thought he radiated.

"I thought you and I, from your entire family, had a better connection than the rest of them. I didn't know I was bothering you, before you came into my office I was going to come see you and congratulate you and welcome you. But you beat me to it, and before I could say anything you were down my throat, that hurt me Ally."

Ally saw the pained expression on his face and she immediately regretted ever coming into his office, she was an idiot. She nodded her head, "I understand and I'm so terribly sorry for it." Austin stopped walking once he realized she had her back up against the wall and he was merely inches away from her. He could smell the vanilla flavoured lip-gloss on her lips and it only made his body long to touch her smooth porcelain skin.

Ally's breath hitched in her throat, everything about this scenario was taboo. Weren't they just talking about how they held no feelings for each other but here they were cornering each other against the wall in such close proximity? Ally hasn't felt more confused in her life. On one hand, she wanted him to kiss her; she wanted him to kiss her senseless but on the other hand she wanted to run from him and into the arms of her injured boyfriend.

At this moment it was as if she lost total control of her body and the only thing she had control over was her brain, which at this point was useless because even that couldn't control her movements. She felt her eyes flutter shut as he slowly crept closer to her face, she smelt the pancake and syrup breakfast he had with a hint of black coffee; she hadn't smelt anything more appealing in her life.

Everything else happened in slow motion; the shadow of his lips grazing over her own glossed ones, her heart rate picked up as her chest beat heavily. The way he placed one cautiously big hand on her hip while the other found its way around the back of her head and got buried in her brown hair. So close, they were so close but not close enough, Austin using the hand on her hip pulled her towards him, their lower regions binding as one, Austin let out a low erotic moan while Ally panted. They haven't even kissed but she was losing control of her breath and needed to regain.

She felt him lean down further and she tasted the syrup in his mouth, she knew a big part of her wanted this to happen; just so she could prove to herself how much she wasn't attracted to him and how much she loved her boyfriend. But she knew she was a hypocrite for the thought alone, she was cheated on, she knew how much it sucked, and she knew how wrong it was.

As if luck was on her side, the slam of a door knocked them both to reality and the two jumped apart. Male students started piling in, in efforts to get ready for their phys. Ed class, Ally's hands immediately went to her lips and then not long after went to her head to flatten out her hair and then to her outfit in hopes to fix it. Austin just stood there, his face flushed as if he just finished the most intense make out session of his life.

Ally used her head to gesture towards the door, "I-I got to go," she stuttered before moving to walk out, almost losing her balance, but quickly regaining it she moved towards the door. "I'll talk to Cassidy," he said before she could go. Ally nodded without looking back and before he knew it, she was gone.


End file.
